Un mauvais choix
by oO-Nena-oO
Summary: Thorin & cie se rendent aux Monts de Fer et prennent un raccourci. Mais au cours de leur trajet, ils perdent Fíli et Dwalin sans s'en rendre compte et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Ils vont alors tout mettre en œuvre pour les retrouver et auront bien des surprises dans leur recherche [EN COURS]
1. Mystérieuse disparition

**Me revoilà ! Oui, je suis toujours là, malgré un long moment d'absence. Je reprend ma fic "responsabilité et conséquences" que je n'avais toujours pas terminé d'ailleurs... elle est d'un autre point de vue et je l'ai également modifié. J'espère que ça vous plaira, peut-être mieux que l'autre.  
><strong>

**Allez, c'est parti ! Bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages du Hobbit ne m'appartiennent pas (eh oui XD)**

**°O°O°**

**«** Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Je continuais de courir à vive allure, suivi de ma compagnie. Nos corps subissaient les secousses violentes de nos pas qui frappaient le sol gravillonné et des coups de fouet touchaient mon cœur et mes poumons à chaque inspiration saccadée. Les orques n'étaient pas loin, j'entendais leur cri strident résonné dans mes tympans, comme s'ils étaient à côté de nous et je sentais mes armes s'alourdir, et commencer à m'encombrer, mais je m'en fichais, tout ce qui importait était que l'on sorte d'ici au plus vite.

Nous nous rendions voir Dáin lorsque tout cela est arrivé.

Au cours de notre trajet, alors que nous étions dans une forêt aussi immense que la hauteur de ses arbres, Bofur remarqua un passage édifié au pied d'une montagne de roche, vêtue de longue branche de chêne qui le recouvrait. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu auparavant, car très souvent, nous passions dans des endroits différents, comme si l'on explorait chaque recoin de cette forêt, même si nous connaissions notre chemin comme notre poche.

Nous nous sommes approchés de plus près, observant chaque détail, et il s'avérait que ce chemin nous conduisait directement dans une grotte. Quelques parcelles de lumière traversaient son antre grâce aux fissures ancrées dans sa rocaille, ce qui lui donnait un air moins ténébreux et moins sinistre comme toutes grottes quelles qu'elles soient.

Bofur jugea qu'elle pouvait être un raccourci pour arriver à notre destination, et suggéra de l'emprunter. En effet, nous étions encore à une trotte des monts de fer, et un raccourci était le bienvenu, mais je n'étais pas du tout pour , car nous ne savions pas ce qu'il pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur et n'avions aucune idée où l'on mettait les pieds. Elle nous était totalement inconnue.

Cependant, nous nous sommes tout de même concertés à ce sujet pour déterminer si oui ou non, nous pouvions passer par ici. Tout le monde dit son avis et à ma grande surprise, il y eut plus de positifs que de négatifs, mais étant le chef de la compagnie, je refusai. Lorsque j'avais tourné les talons avec mes compagnons qui étaient du même avis que moi, je m'aperçus que les autres étaient toujours plantés devant la grotte à attendre que l'on y entre. Encore une fois, nous avons débattu sur ce sujet, et malgré mon caractère de cochon, je dois l'avouer, je leur ai laissé le bénéfice du doute en me disant que ça pouvait bel et bien être un raccourci. J'étais encore de bonne humeur à ce moment...

Nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur et avons commencé une longue marche, en autorisant une seule pose pour nous réhydrater et manger, pour combler les quelques gargouillements que certains laissaient entendre. Prêts à repartir, nous avons entendu des cris et des pas lourds grâce aux échos qu'ils provoquaient, et nous n'avons pas mis longtemps pour comprendre que des orques se rapprochaient rapidement de nous.

Rangeant rapidement nos affaires, nous avons commencé à courir, sans nous retourner, fuyant notre ennemi… nous avons pris nos jambes à nos cous, si je puis dire.

Une lueur apparut devant mes yeux, la sortie était là, je la voyais au loin grâce aux rayons du soleil qui l'éclairait avec clarté et qui me guidait jusqu'à elle. Je me concentrai sur ce point en indiquant à mes compagnons que nous étions à quelques mètres de l'issue de cette interminable course en leur criant d'aller plus vite. Atteinte, je sortis en plissant légèrement les yeux pour me réhabituer à la lumière du jour, et me retournai sans plus attendre pour voir mes amis sortirent un à un de la pénombre, exténués.

Dos courbé, paume des mains sur les genoux, chacun reprenait leur souffle. Je fis de même et pris une grande inspiration. Mon cœur battait la chamade et des perles de sueur avaient pointé le bout de leur nez, cette course inattendue m'avait donné chaud.

Je me redressai, et demandai si tout le monde allait bien. Quelques-uns étaient encore en train de reprendre leur souffle, comme Bombur et Dori qui avaient vu leurs joues changées de couleur. Quant aux autres, j'entendis quelques petits « oui » en guise de réponse et malgré cette course-poursuite, le groupe gardait toujours le sens de l'humour.

« On serait resté une minute de plus et on était cuit.

— Cuit comme des poulets, rajouta Bofur en riant.

— En tout cas, tu n'étais pas obligé de me passer dessus, rouspéta Glóin.

— Mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui n'avançais pas.

— Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis lent ?!

— Tu l'es toujours mon vieux. »

En les regardant, j'esquissai un petit sourire qui me fit oublier cet événement, mais Kíli, me sortit vite de ce moment d'apaisement. Je tournai mon attention vers lui et constatai de l'affolement dans sa voix.

« Attendez, où est Fíli ?! Et Dwalin ?! »

Tout le monde se retourna, et chacun de nous scrutâmes les environs. Rien. Tout ce que l'on voyait était les arbres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, comme un désert sans fin qui nous arrachait le moindre espoir de pouvoir un jour le quitter.

« Ils étaient derrière moi ! déclara Bofur. »

Je bousculai légèrement Bombur pour m'approcher de la sortie et jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Aucune trace d'eux, ni des orques. Comment a-t-on put les perdre ?! Comment ai-je fait pour ne rien voir ?! Bon sang ! Je revins et reportai mon attention sur le groupe, en les regardant un par un.

« Il faut qu'on y retourne ! cria Kíli. »

Mon jeune neveu s'élança vers la grotte, mais je l'en empêchai brusquement en le retenant par le bras. Par cet acte, il me lança un regard noir et s'emporta immédiatement en me disant qu'on ne pouvait pas les laisser là. Bien sûr que nous n'allions pas les laisser, il en était hors de question. Il s'agissait de Fíli et Dwalin, jamais je ne les laisserai, ni eux, ni personne.

« Thorin, ils sont dedans ! Nous devons y retourner ! Qui sait ce qui a pu leur arriver ?!

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dangereux ? Tu es inconscient ! Tu veux te faire tuer c'est ça ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?! lui criai-je en haussant le ton. »

Kíli me supplia du regard et j'eus un pincement au cœur, mais je ne voulais pas mettre en péril la vie de tous les autres. Il était préférable d'attendre un petit moment avant de s'aventurer à nouveau dans cette grotte, mais il n'y avait pas songé. Il se dégagea de ma prise d'un grand mouvement de bras, serra les poings, crispant sa mâchoire par la même occasion, et partit silencieusement vers Ori.

Je posai mon regard sur Balin qui me fit un hochement de tête pour approuver ma décision, et regardai les alentours, puis je leur fis signe en leur ordonnant de nous éloigner.

Tout le monde me suivit et nous allâmes nous cacher un peu plus loin, le temps que les choses se tassent. Jamais nous n'aurions dû passer là, même si c'était bien un raccourci, au vu du paysage que je reconnaissais. Mais un raccourci pour quoi ? Pour perdre deux de mes nains, c'est tout ! Je m'adossai contre un rocher et restai en retrait du groupe sans poser de questions. J'observai Kíli qui avait une bien triste mine, et j'entendis quelques échos parvenir jusqu'à mes oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

— Comment on a fait pour les perdre ?

— Tu n'as vraiment rien vu ?

— J'espère qu'on va les retrouver. »

Je me posais moi aussi mille et une questions, je ne comprenais pas. Que s'est-il passé ? Et où sont-ils ?! Je fermai les yeux et inspirai lentement pour chasser ces pensées quelques secondes, puis je sentis une main poser sur mon épaule, comme pour me réconforter. J'eus un léger sursaut, et je vis Balin à mes côtés.

« Crois-tu que j'ai fait le bon choix Balin ?

— Oui. Kíli est grand, il peut comprendre, et je sais que Dwalin veillera sur Fíli, me dit-il d'un ton calme.

— Je n'en doute pas. Je sais qu'il le protégera… nous n'aurions jamais dû passer dans cette fichue grotte ! dis-je en m'emportant, ce qui valut quelques regards sur ma personne. Il faut qu'on les retrouve au plus vite ! Nous la fouillerons de fond en comble, s'il le faut.

— Nous les retrouverons et nous les ramènerons. Nous avons dépassé n'importe quelle situation ensemble et celle-ci ne sera pas la dernière, j'ai confiance en toi Thorin. »

Il termina sa phrase en me faisant un petit sourire, et regarda à son tour les autres qui étaient encore en train de débattre sur ce sujet, dont on ne savait rien.

Toujours adossé, je regardais de temps en temps Kíli et voyais qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, il se tenait debout, tournait en rond, puis s'asseyait et vice-versa, il regardait également la sortie, en espérant voir son frère et Dwalin arriver, mais ne ce ne fut pas le cas. Quant aux autres, ils attendaient mon feu vert, dans un silence très pesant.

Le voyant dans un tel état, je soufflai et m'approchai de l'entrée. Je fis quelque pas à l'intérieur, regardai au loin, tendit l'oreille et revenu.

« C'est bon, venez, leur dis-je doucement »

Tous se levèrent, Kíli à mes talons et nous commençâmes notre retour, avec prudence, sans un bruit, car les orques étaient toujours là, quelque part…

**°O°O°**


	2. L'exploration

**Petit message pour la personne "inconnue" XD pour sa gentille review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, ça me touche même. Donc si tu lis ce chapitre, j'attends tes histoires pour te donner mon avis ! Et merci aussi à toutes les autres personnes :-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**°O°O°**

Nous marchions silencieusement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Je menais le groupe, le regard fixé droit devant, sûr de moi, avançant avec assurance, déterminé à retrouver Fíli et Dwalin. J'étais le chef de cette compagnie et je devais montrer l'exemple, mais sous mes airs de dur à cuire, j'étais inquiet, j'avais perdu deux nains, et pas n'importe lesquels. Rajouté à cela le fait, de n'avoir aucune information sur ce qui s'était passé, ni de piste. Rien. Et toujours aucun signe de leur présence depuis ces six premières minutes, qui me paraissaient être une éternité sans prononcer une seule parole. Je m'arrêtai, regardai Bofur et lui demandai enfin :

« Bofur, où les as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

— Je… je ne sais plus trop.

— Essaye de te souvenir, lui dit Dori.

— J'essaie ! Mais tout se ressemble ! C'est pas facile ! »

Je ne dis rien, et je n'en voulais pas à Bofur, car je n'avais strictement rien vu non plus, mais Fíli et Dwalin étaient peut-être seuls chacun de leur côté, ils pouvaient être blessés, perdus, morts, tout était envisageable, et ces pensées venaient régulièrement me hanter l'esprit.

Tandis que je m'étais arrêté vers Bofur, Kíli avait continué son chemin, sans même nous attendre. Je remarquai qu'il devenait un peu trop personnel, car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son frère, même s'il fallait délaisser le groupe et je n'aimais pas du tout ce comportement, surtout venant de sa part.

« Kíli ! Ne t'éloignes pas trop, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. »

Je croisai les bras en haussant le ton pour montrer mon mécontentement et le fixai comme une proie qui ne m'échapperait pas. Vu sous cet angle, c'était le cas. Il hocha la tête pour me dire qu'il avait bien reçu mon message et revenu vers nous d'un pas lent. Puis je vis Balin s'avancer près de la rocaille quelques mètres avant où Kíli s'était tenu. Intrigué, je voulus lui demander ce qu'il avait vu, mais il me devança.

« Il y a un chemin ! dit-il en désignant les parois rocheuses. »

Tout le monde s'approcha de lui et nous nous retrouvâmes en demi-cercle devant ce soi-disant chemin. Il était très étroit, et menait dans une sorte de crevasse et la hauteur des murs de roche qui l'entourait était très grande. Pratiquement identique, à peu de chose près de celui que nous avions parcouru avec Gandalf pour rejoindre Fondcombe pendant notre quête. Certes, la luminosité était faible, et cela pouvait être très oppressant pour un claustrophobe, mais je ne mis pas longtemps à réfléchir.

« Nous allons l'emprunter, dis-je d'un ton ferme.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! me demanda Glóin.

— Parce qu'on les a peut-être perdus ici.

— Oui, c'est possible que les orques aient emprunté deux chemins, approuva Balin.

— Et alors ?

— Je n'appelle pas ça un chemin ! dit Dori.

— Nous ne savons même pas où se trouvaient les orques, on ne les a même pas vu. Ils étaient peut-être beaucoup plus loin que ce que l'on pensait ! »

Glóin fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on aille là-dedans ? C'est tout petit ! La grotte est immense, qui sait où ce chemin va nous mener ?!

— Vous pensez vraiment qu'on aurait pu les perdre ici ? Qu'ils auraient pu se faire attraper et que les orques les auraient emmenés par là ?

— Qui dit, qu'ils se sont fait capturer !

— À moins qu'ils se soient cachés quelque part ? tenta Bofur.

— Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé, nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités.

— Et si un de nous allait en éclaireur ? Pour voir si ça vaut la peine d'y aller ? proposa Nori.

— Je ne me permettrai pas de perdre encore l'un de vous, personne n'ira en éclaireur, c'est compris ? Personne ! Nous restons ensemble !

— Tu n'as pas une fourchette à nous proposer Bofur ? Tu ne te souviens toujours pas ? lui demanda Balin.

— Non.

— Pourquoi on ne continuerait pas ? On se complique la tâche si on passe par ici, non ? suggéra timidement Ori.

— Nous pouvons toujours y aller, et si nous voyons que ça ne va pas, qu'il y a un quelconque souci, on fait demi-tour. Kíli, passe devant, je reste derrière, indiquai-je. »

Je ne laissai aucun choix à mes nains, même s'ils étaient en désaccord avec moi. Je posai ma main dans le dos de Bifur et Óin pour les inciter à avancer et Kíli passa devant. Les autres le suivirent avec une légère réticence et je regardai une dernière fois nos arrières pour voir si nous n'étions pas observés, ni suivi. Je ne savais pas si ce chemin était fiable et si nous compliquions réellement notre recherche, mais depuis notre retour, nous ne les avions toujours pas retrouvé alors que cela aurait déjà dû être le cas. On ne disparaît pas comme ça, et il fallait prendre une décision. Soit continuer sur la route principale et peut-être se retrouver nez à nez devant nos ennemis, ou tenter un autre chemin plus discret pour essayer de les contourner. C'était quitte ou double, il fallait tout essayer.

Tous à la queue leu leu, Kíli nous guidait avec une grande prudence et nous avertissait des moindres petits obstacles qu'il pouvait y avoir, y compris ceux sans importance.

« Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds ! Il y a d'énormes cailloux !

— Pas que des gros, j'ai failli trébucher, dit Bofur. »

En effet, plus nous avancions et plus je m'apercevais que ce chemin était vraiment étroit. Bombur se trouvait devant moi et je voyais très bien, malgré l'obscurité, qu'il rentrait parfois le ventre pour pouvoir passer. Je dus même l'aider une fois. C'est sûr que sa corpulence n'était pas comme celle d'Ori, qui était svelte et sec à mon humble avis, ni comme les autres, mais il ne bronchait pas, il continuait d'avancer sans dire un mot, cependant, Kíli nous stoppa dans notre élan.

« Arrêtez-vous ! Il y a un cadavre là-bas ! »

Je vis au loin Kíli se hâter pour arriver à sa hauteur et nous fîmes de même. Le chemin étant serré, je ne pouvais pas le rejoindre, je restai à l'arrière, mais ayant tout de même connaissance de ce qui se disait.

« Il y a dû avoir de l'activité, dit Balin qui se trouvait juste derrière Kíli. »

À l'entente de cette phrase, je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et leur indiquai sans plus attendre de passer notre chemin.

« Avançons, ne nous attardons pas sur ça ! »

Dans de petits chuchotements, nous nous remîmes à marcher et tout le monde l'enjamba. Une fois à sa hauteur, je le regardai indifférent. Le squelette était assis entre les deux parois, tête appuyée contre le mur, une main sur le ventre et l'autre à terre. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux et des vers sortaient de ses cavités orbitaires, prouvant qu'il était là depuis un long moment. Aucune arme n'était vers lui et rien ne pouvait indiquer la cause de sa mort. Sa chair avait pourri et les vers et autres insectes existant dans cette grotte s'étaient chargés de dévorer son organisme. Je poursuivis et rejoignis mes compagnons, sans aucune pensée à son égard. Nous fîmes quelques mètres et mon ouïe distingua une nouvelle fois la voix de mon neveu.

« Il y en a encore !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?!

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là nous aussi, lâcha Glóin qui montra à nouveau son mécontentement. »

À cette remarque, je regardai une fois de plus en arrière. Je sentais à présent que quelque chose clochait et que nous étions comme dans une sorte de guet-apens, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

« Ils ont été attaqué !

— Nous devrions faire demi-tour, proposa Nori.

— Comment cette flèche a pu atterrir au sommet de son crâne ? dit Balin. »

À l'instar de mes compagnons, je levai les yeux au ciel et remarquai immédiatement au-delà de la hauteur des murs qui nous surplombaient, une sorte de brèche à notre droite qui était probablement un passage. Je me rendis compte que nous étions en train de marcher dans un couloir de la mort où nous pouvions être tués à tout moment. J'avais vu juste.

« Il doit y avoir un endroit qui rejoint le haut. Prenez garde ! leur dis-je. »

J'ordonnai au groupe de ne pas ralentir et de tracer, même si quelques-uns me contredisaient pour faire demi-tour. Tous commencèrent à accélérer, Kíli en tête de gondole, mais je m'arrêtai tout de même à la hauteur des trois cadavres pour les observer de plus près. Le premier était allongé, étendu de tout son long, face contre terre, une flèche dans le dos. Je me dirigeai vers les deux autres macchabées qui étaient également allongés quelques mètres plus loin dans la même position, plusieurs flèches dans le corps et aperçus celle plantée comme un piquet, dont avait parlé Balin. Les orques pouvaient nous attaquer à tout moment sans que l'on s'en aperçoive et cela commença légèrement à m'angoisser, sans pour autant le montrer.

Je rattrapai mes compagnons et nous accélérâmes le pas une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je regardai au-dessus de nos têtes, derrière, partout. J'étais complètement aux aguets, tout comme ma compagnie, mais Kíli arrêta nos faits et gestes. Encore une fois…

« Eh ! Je crois que ça s'agrandit vers le fond ! »

Nous continuâmes de marcher jusqu'à rejoindre cet agrandissement, puis je me cognai contre Bombur quelques secondes après. Je supposai que mon neveu s'était encore arrêté, au bruit des plaintes de ma compagnie.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? demanda Nori.

— Kíli ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je de l'autre bout, surpris de son arrêt.

— Je pense qu'il va falloir faire demi-tour. »

Voyant mes amis se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qui n'allait pas, je décidai d'aller voir par moi-même et les obligeai d'avancer vers mon neveu. Je me faufilai tant bien que mal entre eux pour le rejoindre avec Balin et voir ce qui nous attendait.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement vers mes compagnons et regardai au loin. Quatre trous, ayant une forte ressemblance avec des gouffres allaient nous faire obstacle…

**°O°O°**


	3. Semé d'embuches

**°O°O°**

Sourcils froncés, je réfléchis.

« Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas, commença Bofur.

— Je crois qu'il ne nous reste qu'une solution, faire demi-tour, dit Glóin.

— Oui, nous sommes coincés.

— Non, répondis-je fermement, sans détourner le regard.

— Quoi ?!

— Nous continuons.

— Et tu veux faire quoi ? Sauter par-dessus ? me dit Kíli en plaisantant.

— Tout à fait, il suffit de prendre notre élan et on passera.

— Non mais tu rigoles ?!

— On est coincé Thorin, on ne va quand même pas continuer ?! Tu as dit que si ça n'allait pas, on ferait demi-tour ! Et qui dit qu'on va passer ?!

— Et si on tombe, on fait comment pour remonter ?! questionna Dori qui avait toujours le don de nous faire peur.

— Ce ne sont que des trous.

— On ne sait même pas la profondeur qu'ont les autres. Vous avez vu celui-là ? Si quelqu'un tombe dedans et qu'il ne peut plus remonter et qu'on ne peut pas l'aider ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Quelqu'un peut me le dire ?!

— Arrête, tu vas nous porter malheur, dit Nori.

— Personne ne tombera. Nous avons déjà fait beaucoup pire. Souvenez-vous de tout ce que nous avons fait pour reconquérir Erebor, leur rappelai-je. Vous n'allez pas me dire que ces trous vous font peur ?!

— Ce chemin nous mènera nulle part, et je ne crois pas que les orques aiment jouer à saute-moutons.

— On ne sait pas où nous allons et ça m'a l'air de se corser. Le chemin ne me plaît pas du tout, répéta Glóin.

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir où nous allons, écartez-vous.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

— Je saute. Balin, tiens-moi mes armes. »

Je donnai mes armes à Balin en ne prêtant aucune attention à leurs remarques. Je reculai de plusieurs mètres, soufflai un bon coup, devant le regard ahuri de ma compagnie et fit un vide total dans mon esprit, qui me coupa complètement de la réalité quelques instants. Je commençai à courir, comme un coureur expérimenté de haut niveau, que je ne suis pas et fit un saut incroyable qui me parut interminable, mais aussi très rapide, pour enfin arriver de l'autre côté. Un de fait.

J'avançai jusqu'au deuxième et regardai les autres, c'était faisable. Ils étaient plus petits que celui-ci et il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour prendre de l'élan. En fin de compte, nous n'avions pas la même vision des choses de l'autre côté. C'était plus près que ce qu'on imaginait.

« Nous pouvons continuer, vous pouvez venir !

— Je ne veux pas te décevoir Thorin, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer par là, me dit Dori. »

Je sentais bien que les autres voulaient revenir en arrière, mais pas moi. Il en restait plus que trois et la continuité de notre trajet était visible. Je ne voulais pas rebrousser chemin.

« Pourquoi s'embêter ? On fait n'importe quoi. Pourquoi faire compliquer quand on peut faire simple hein ? Quelqu'un peut me le dire ?! »

Un léger agacement parcourut mon être, et pour ne pas polémiquer, je leur lançai un ultimatum si je puis-dire, même si je connaissais à cent pour cent leur réponse.

« Combien d'entre vous est prêt à me suivre ?!

— Mais tout le monde bien sûr !

— Alors venez ! »

J'entendis quelques raclements de gorge et vit Kíli reculer. Je l'observai silencieusement.

Il inspira, souffla comme je l'avais fait il y a quelques minutes de cela et couru aussi vite que possible pour me rejoindre. Je le rattrapai par le bras pour arrêter sa course, et il me fit un petit sourire, comme pour me dire qu'il avait réussi. C'était le cas. Il regarda à son tour notre prochain obstacle et encouragea les autres nains à faire de même, mais nous vîmes Balin se baisser et mettre son doigt devant sa bouche.

« Chut ! Taisez-vous !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Baissez-vous ! »

Tout le monde se baissa et chacun de nous écouta attentivement l'environnement. Je levai les yeux une seconde, mais ne vis personne dans le passage supérieur qui longeait notre couloir. Cela provenait de notre axe et j'avais l'impression que les bruits se rapprochaient de nous. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Je ne sais pas, mais quelques secondes après, cela cessa.

« C'était quoi ? demanda Bombur.

— On aurait dit les orques. Vous pensez qu'ils savent que nous sommes ici ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais nous ne devons pas rester ici, leur indiquai-je. Balin, mes armes ! »

Balin me lança mes armes avec délicatesse, puis sans un mot, je hochai la tête en leur direction et m'écartai avec Kíli chacun d'un côté. Je vis Bofur reculer, non pas pour sauter, mais pour se mettre en dernière position dans la file. Il m'avait l'air d'être stressé.

Balin fut le premier à se lancer. Étant âgé, je l'observai reculer de quelques pas de plus que nous, car il avait besoin de beaucoup plus d'élan, et nous n'avions pas le temps de nous lancer nos armes une à une. Il fallait faire vite. Il passa sans inconvénient, je le rattrapai par un bras et mon neveu de l'autre, car il manqua de tomber. Les armes alourdissaient notre poids.

« J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber ! dit Dori avec frayeur.

— Ce n'est pas si loin que ça ! Vous pouvez venir ! leur dit Balin. »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Nori, Óin, Bifur, Dori, Glóin et Ori.

« Allez Ori ! Tu peux le faire ! dit mon neveu.

— Mais j'ai peur de tomber…

— Tu ne tomberas pas, on est tous là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Il acquiesça les paroles de Kíli. Il pouvait le faire. J'avais confiance en lui et à tous. Je n'avais jamais été déçu et je savais très bien qu'il pouvait y arriver, pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui mettre la pression pour aller plus vite.

« Allez Ori ! lui dis-je d'un ton plus sévère que ce que je ne l'avais voulu. »

Je le regardai faire le même rituel que nous et à ma grande surprise, il courut à vitesse grand V. Plus vite que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé. Une fois à nos côtés, il prit une grande inspiration, et Dori venu le féliciter.

« Bofur, à toi !

— Euh… je préfère que Bombur passe avant moi. »

En effet, Bofur était stressé, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à en juger, il l'était plus qu'Ori. Il regarda son frère passer à côté de lui, qui recula très très loin. Son poids était un fardeau pour ce genre d'activité, néanmoins il était très courageux. Il nous rejoignit rapidement, mais son pied dérapa.

« Attention ! »

Il bascula en arrière, mais Glóin et Nori le rattrapèrent de justesse par les bras. J'avais eu peur. Devant cette image, je m'aperçus que Bofur n'allait pas bien. Je le vis se frotter les mains, comme pour se les réchauffer d'un grand froid, reculer, sautiller plusieurs fois sur place en soufflant et en se dégourdissant ses membres. Je crus même distinguer quelques marmonnements de sa part, avant qu'il ne parte comme une fusée. Heureusement, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se décider.

Il atterrit très rapidement vers nous et manqua de trébucher en poursuivant sa trajectoire. Je l'arrêtai en le retenant par ses vêtements, que j'aurais pu déchirer, tant il avait été rapide. Il passa sa main sur son front et remit son chapeau en place.

« C'était pas si compliqué !

— Continuons, dis-je d'un ton neutre. »

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de souffler que nous continuâmes notre lancée, sautant chaque trou qui se trouvait face à nous, un à un. Nous ne nous précipitions pas pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Comme je l'avis dit, les trois autres étaient plus petits que le premier. Bombur avait parfois eu du mal, mais il passait à chaque fois, il faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts, y compris Bofur qui avait pris sur lui et qui ne stressait plus vraiment, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. La traversée finie, nous nous posâmes un instant, le temps de se remettre de nos "émotions".

« Enfin, c'est fini !

— Ça va ? leur demandai-je.

— Oui, heureusement qu'il n'y en a plus.

— Attention ! »

Un réflexe rapide me parcourut et m'indiqua de lever la tête, des petits cailloux dévalèrent à côté de nous, mais ils étaient assez gros pour que Kíli faille s'en prendre un sur la tête si Balin ne l'aurait pas tiré en arrière. J'observai attentivement le passage et constatai qu'il n'y avait personne, mais quelqu'un aurait très bien pu provoquer leur chute… je restai sur mes gardes.

« Tu n'as rien Kíli ? lui demanda Balin.

— Non ça va.

— Maintenant nous avons des cailloux qui nous tombent dessus, c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Bofur. »

**°O°O°**


	4. Au fin fond des souterrains

**Voici un nouveau point de vue dans ce chapitre, à la base ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Comme on dit, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis XD.**

**Je garde la continuité des éléments de la précédente histoire, sinon, j'aurais dû enlever pas mal de chose et ça l'aurait rendu peut-être moins bien, même si j'ai fait quelques petites modifications au passage, dans les chapitres à venir.**

**Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture !**

***Je suis Charlie***

**°O°O°**

Mon visage était égratigné et mes habits déchirés. Lors de la chute, j'avais senti mon cœur se soulever comme si quelqu'un me l'avait compressé, puis arraché sèchement et mes armes avaient doublé de poids tant elle fut violente. Heureusement, nous n'avions rien de cassé, mais quelques hématomes se feraient une joie d'apparaître d'ici peu de temps.

Tout est allé très vite, et nous étions déjà à terre le temps qu'on réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dwalin et moi étions à présent séparés du groupe. Je ne sais même pas si les autres avaient déjà remarqué notre absence, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'était que nous devions vite rejoindre la surface, ce qui n'allait pas être facile, car nous étions complètement perdus !

Nous avions atterri dans un cul-de-sac. L'endroit était très humide, de la moisissure était incrustée dans la roche et des gouttes à forte réverbération tombaient toutes les secondes. Il faisait sombre, mais je voyais tout de même le visage de Dwalin.

Lorsque nous nous sommes relevés, j'ai levé les yeux et aperçu en hauteur une sorte de trappe, qui devait être probablement la cause de notre chute. En tout cas, je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendu.

Étant dans une impasse et ne pouvant rejoindre le haut, je décidai avec Dwalin d'avancer. Nous avons entamé notre route, mais nous ne savions ni où nous étions, ni où aller. Nous tombions dans des culs-de-sac ou tournaient en boucle, ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps et ça me rendait dingue, car nous n'avions aucun repère pour nous aider. L'endroit était parfois dur d'accès, car des rochers nous barraient la route et dont il fallait se faufiler entre. Un morceau de ma manche s'est même accroché et déchiré. Une déchirure en plus ou en moins était la même chose, mais comparé à moi, lorsque Dwalin ne passait pas, il le faisait comprendre. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe en disant quelques jurons au passage. Typique de lui.

Je m'arrêtai, soufflai un grand coup et levai les bras d'agacement.

« On est déjà passé par ci ! On tourne en rond ! Notre sens de l'orientation laisse vraiment à désirer. Si tu as une carte, je la veux bien.

— Même si on en avait une, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourrait la comprendre, me répondit-il sans se retourner vers moi.

— On revient toujours sur nos pas, ça commence à être désespérant. Je me demande même s'il y a une sortie. J'ai bien l'impression qu'on est coincé dans ces tunnels… est-ce que tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ? Je veux dire… qu'on va pouvoir retrouver les autres ?

— Ne dis pas de sottises Fíli ! »

J'eus un léger mouvement de recul, comprenant que ma question était totalement stupide.

« Ils doivent être en train de nous chercher en ce moment.

— Oui, mais j'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé… »

Je baissai la tête et soupirai. Je ne vis pas immédiatement Dwalin me prendre par les épaules pour me rassurer. Il me regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux et me demanda d'un ton très sérieux :

« Est-ce que tu es un guerrier ?!

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

— Est-ce que tu es un guerrier ?! me répéta-t-il.

— Bien sûr, que j'en suis un !

— Les guerriers font face à n'importe quelle situation, sans rechigner, sans peur, alors arrête de dire des âneries. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton frère, il est avec ton oncle et tous les autres, ils vont bien. »

J'acquiesçai ses paroles, puis changeai de conversation pour ne pas le contrarié et par la même occasion me faire disputer. Dwalin est quelqu'un de très gentil, mais quand il commençait à nous disputer Kíli et moi lorsque nous étions enfants, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Certes, ce n'est plus la même époque, mais je restais le même. Nous étions encore des enfants pour lui, et quand il avait quelque chose à nous faire savoir, il nous le disait très clairement, c'est pour cela que je n'en dis pas plus.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Une pause. »

Je regardai Dwalin s'asseoir et je fis de même. Le sol était froid et quelques insectes me grimpaient déjà dessus. Je les repoussai en les éjectant sans aucune délicatesse avec mon pouce et mon index, puis reportai mon attention sur lui, qui me regarda à son tour, mais il avait l'air de réfléchir. Peut-être de quelle façon on pourrait sortir d'ici. Je ne sais pas. Quant à moi, mes pensées vinrent sur mon frère et mon oncle. J'avais toujours veillé sur Kíli et malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Dwalin, j'avais une petite part de peur de ne pas le revoir, lui, comme tous les autres, bien que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que nous étions ici. Chaque fois que nous étions séparés loin de l'autre dans une situation "périlleuse", je doutais toujours. Allez savoir pourquoi… nous ne savions pas non plus ce qu'il était advenus de leur sort, mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer, cependant Dwalin n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il aurait beau me dire n'importe quoi, je m'inquiéterais toujours. Kíli est tout pour moi et c'est mon devoir de le protéger, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Je levai la tête et aperçu Dwalin me regarder avec ses yeux perçants qui m'aurait donné froid dans le dos si je ne le connaissais pas.

« Tu devrais manger un morceau, me dit-il. »

Je hochai la tête et pris le reste de nourriture que j'avais dans ma sacoche. Quelques petits biscuits secs faisaient l'affaire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ma gorge était sèche et mon ventre gargouillait. Lors de notre toute première pause, je n'avais rien mangé contrairement à certains, je m'étais seulement contenté de boire, même si je n'avais rien du tout mangé depuis que nous avions commencé notre périple, et cela se faisait maintenant ressentir.

Je mangeai un petit bout, sortit ma gourde et la secouai. Je constatai qu'elle était presque vide, je bus donc une minuscule gorgée.

« Il te reste quelque chose à manger ? demandai-je surpris de ne pas le voir manger.

— Non.

— Moi non plus. Et je n'ai pratiquement plus d'eau. »

Pour Dwalin, la situation était atroce, lui qui était amateur de bonnes viandes et qui avait l'habitude de manger énormément n'avait plus rien. Nous étions comme qui dirait, à sec. Il regarda également dans sa sacoche, prit sa gourde et me la tendit. Je le remerciai et transvasai un peu d'eau dans la mienne.

« Je n'aurais pas été contre une bonne bière bien fraîche, plaisantai-je pour essayer de lui faire oublier sa faim, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

— Oui, et avec un gros morceau de viande saignante !

— Et du saucisson ! »

Nous rigolâmes un instant en listant nos nourritures préférées, ce qui nous fit oublier l'ampleur de la situation, puis Dwalin reprit son sérieux. Il se racla la gorge et se leva d'un bond.

« Arrêtons de rêvasser, tu es prêt ?

— Oui.

— Allez, dépêchons-nous si nous ne voulons pas tomber sur ces sales créatures. »

Je me levai, rangeai mes affaires sous sa surveillance et nous reprîmes doucement notre route.

**°O°O°**


	5. L'impensable

**°O°O°**

Après cet incident, nous reprîmes notre route et j'ordonnai de nouveau à Kíli de nous guider. Tout se passait bien, il n'y avait plus de trous, plus de cailloux qui nous tombaient sur la tête et pas d'orques à l'horizon, rien. La route était plate et ce n'était pas pour nous déplaire, bien au contraire, mais je regardais toutefois derrière moi de temps en temps, sait-on jamais. Je me retournai, plissai les yeux, puis reportai mon attention sur mes nains.

« On dirait qu'il y a une sortie ! »

Sans que je ne puisse régir, je vis Kíli courir au loin et quitter le groupe subitement.

« Kíli ! Attends ! Kíli ! criai-je. »

Sans plus attendre, je bousculai mes compagnons sans gêne qui étaient également étonnés par son geste, pour tenter de le rattraper, mais au bout de plusieurs mètres, je levai la main pour ordonner à ma compagnie de s'arrêter. En vain. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant deux embranchements et Kíli avait disparu, je ne savais nullement où il était passé, à gauche, à droite ? Aucune idée. Je tournai sur moi-même et l'appelai d'une voix forte pour qu'il puisse m'entendre, même s'il fallait s'attirer une horde d'orques à nos trousses.

« Kíli !

— Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ?!

— Est-ce qu'on doit se séparer ? Il faut qu'on le retrouve !

— Non ! Nous ne nous séparons pas ! répétai-je. »

Je m'approchai des deux axes et l'appelai à nouveau, sans pour autant y aller. Je sentis le stress monter en moi, en une bouffée d'adrénaline, car je n'arrivais pas à prendre une décision, bien que l'une des voies était légèrement plus éclairée que l'autre.

« Thorin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

— Où est-ce qu'on va ?!

— Kíli !

— Mais pourquoi il est parti tout seul ?!

— Eh ! J'entends quelque chose, nous mis en garde Dori. »

Tout le monde se tut, écoutant attentivement le bruit qui se rapprochait de nous. Les gravillons avaient l'air de s'agiter. Je dégainai mon épée lentement et tous les autres firent de même, nous nous mîmes en position de défense, prêts à attaquer. Je fixais les deux côtés, comme un prédateur, et quelques secondes après, je levai les yeux au ciel, soufflai, un air rassuré sur mon visage. Je rangeai mon épée dans son fourreau et regardai la silhouette arrivée à ma gauche. Kíli se tenait devant nous.

« Tu nous as fait peur, mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ?

— Je suis aller voir si ce chemin nous conduisait quelque part. Vu la lumière, ça aurait pu être une sortie, c'est pour ça que j'ai été jeter un coup d'œil.

— Et ? Ça a mené à quelque chose ? demanda Bofur.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! grondai-je en les interrompant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'éloigner de nous comme ça ?! Tu veux te perdre toi aussi et qu'on ne te retrouve pas c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

— Mais, j'ai juste été voir si ça nous…

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! répétai-je en le regardant férocement dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Kíli ?! Réponds !

— Tu as dit qu'on devait…

— Qu'on devait quoi ?!

— Qu'on devait rester ensemble… me répondit-il en baissant la tête et regardant ses pieds comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu es parti comme ça, en t'éloignant de nous !

— Thorin…

— Non Balin ! Est-ce que tu veux te retrouver comme ton frère et Dwalin ? Tout seul ? Ça ne te suffit pas qu'on les ait déjà perdus ?! Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu as compris ?! Plus jamais ! »

Je n'avais jamais autant élevé la voix comme ça sur lui, du moins pas dans mes souvenirs, même enfant. Kíli était figé devant moi, et je pense qu'il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait de faire. Je vis les autres se regarder et je compris que j'avais été très sévère envers lui, mais il fallait bien qu'il comprenne son acte. Je passai devant lui et lui tournai le dos. Je respirai un grand coup pour expulser ma colère, puis l'incitai à relever les yeux en lui parlant à nouveau correctement, mais toujours d'un ton sec.

« Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? lui demandai-je sans me retourner.

— Rien, c'est une impasse. Il n'y a rien de ce côté, me répondit-il d'une petite voix.

— Au moins, ça nous évite d'aller n'importe où, en espérant que celui-ci ne sera pas comme le précédent, dit Bofur. »

Sans un mot, je pris la place de mon neveu et nous passâmes à droite. Encore contrarié, je marchais les sourcils froncés, je repensais à la façon dont je lui avais parlé, mais c'était pour son bien, il m'avait fait une frayeur que je ne voulais plus avoir.

L'ambiance était à présent tendue depuis cette altercation, je regardai par-dessus mon épaule d'un geste vif et rapide et croisai le regard de Balin, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Kíli qui se tenait aux côtés d'Ori et Bofur, dont il ne remarqua pas mon regard. Il avait l'air absent.

Personne ne parlait, seul le bruit de nos pas raclant le sol et nos respirations, faisait guise de fond sonore, mais heureusement, Nori rompit ce silence qui m'était devenu à moi aussi très gênant.

« On devrait peut-être s'arrêter un petit peu.

— Non, il faut se dépêcher ! lui dis-je sèchement. »

Je restai ferme envers eux, le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où, et même si la fatigue et la douleur viendraient pour nous consumer, nous ne nous arrêterions pas.

« J'ai quand même besoin qu'on s'arrête, je crois que j'ai un caillou coincé dans ma chaussure et ça fait vraiment mal, reprit Ori. »

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui pour lui donner mon accord un instant. Je n'étais quand même pas si dur que ça, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Il s'appuya d'une main contre le mur et enleva sa chaussure pour bel et bien sortir un caillou légèrement pointu à son extrémité. Il avait dû se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur quand nous avions fait notre parcours du combattant, mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, je supposai qu'Ori n'avait rien voulu dire et ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait remarquer immédiatement si son frère n'avait pas proposé une pause.

« Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Kíli qui prononça enfin une phrase.

— Oui, beaucoup. »

Il remit rapidement sa chaussure et nous continuâmes notre marche, toujours sans un bruit.

Encore une fois, sans vraiment grande surprise pour ma part, nous retombâmes sur un embranchement, où je décidai de passer par la droite. Une grotte restait une grotte, et je supposai que si on la voyait du haut, elle devait ressembler à un labyrinthe. Je priai pour retrouver mon neveu et mon ami rapidement.

« Woooh ! Oulà ! »

J'entendis un bruit lourd et fracassant venir de derrière. Je me retournai et aperçu Glóin étaler de tout son long face contre terre, comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait mordre la poussière. Il avait lâché sa hache et quelques couteaux étaient tombés, ce qui provoqua plusieurs échos lors de sa chute.

« Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ? lui dit Nori.

— J'ai trébuché !

— Faites attention où vous marchez, leur dis-je sans pour autant demander à Glóin s'il allait bien.

— Eh arrêtez ! Stop !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Écoutez. »

Tout le monde écouta attentivement le bruit que Kíli avait entendu, cependant je n'entendis rien. Je regardai mes amis pour voir s'ils avaient également entendu quelque chose, mais au vu de leur faciès, ils étaient dans le même cas que moi, mais Kíli avait une excellente ouïe, je ne doutais pas de lui. Des grincements très aigus me parvenus enfin jusqu'aux oreilles et qui m'en fit frémir, comme si l'on venait de me percer les tympans, c'était métallique. Je regardai autour de moi et par pur réflexe, je levai les yeux et aperçu des piques en fer sortir de la roche qui pointaient directement nos têtes, prêt à nous empaler le crâne.

« Attention ! criai-je. »

Je m'écartai rapidement sur le côté en attrapant Balin et vis Kíli tomber avec Bofur devant nous, comme deux gros sacs qu'on lance brutalement au sol. Je n'eus même pas le temps de venir les aider que je remarquai l'impensable. Nous étions séparés de Glóin, Bombur, Bifur, Ori et Dori. Balin et Nori les aidèrent à se relever, tandis que je m'approchai et enroulai fermement mes mains autour des barreaux.

« Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ? leur demandai-je à tous, inquiet.

— Non, ça va.

— Kíli, Bofur ? Rien de cassé ? »

Je les regardai tapoter leurs vêtements, remettre en place leurs armes et enlever le surplus de poussière.

« Non, me dit mon neveu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Les orques savent que nous sommes ici ! Ils nous ont tendu un piège ! »

Sans réfléchir, mes muscles se contractèrent et j'essayai de soulever cette fichue grille. À me voir, mes amis vinrent m'aider des deux côtés, mais sans y parvenir. C'était bloqué. Ses dents avaient dû se planter profondément dans le sol et impossible de la soulever, ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je laissai échapper quelques jurons et lui mit un coup de pied. Quelque chose clochait, au moment où Glóin avait trébuché, cela nous était immédiatement tombé dessus, et c'était très suspect. Ce genre de piège ne se déclenche pas comme ça, juste en claquant des doigts, non. Il devait y avoir une sorte de mécanisme ou autres, mais je ne dis rien, ce n'était pas ma première préoccupation pour le moment, mais celle de se réunir.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, on ne peut rien faire, même avec nos armes, en conclut Balin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Ori inquiet.

— Restez là, nous allons venir vous chercher, leur dis-je en tentant de rester calme.

— Comment ? Vous ne savez même pas où vous allez ! me fit remarquer Dori.

— Peu importe, nous allons trouver un moyen pour vous rejoindre.

— Nous pourrions faire demi-tour nous aussi et passer par l'autre chemin. On pourra peut-être se rejoindre, proposa Glóin.

— Non vous ne bougez pas. Vous restez où vous êtes, attendez-nous ici, contestai-je.

— Et si vous ne nous trouvez pas, ou qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Il ne nous arrivera rien. Nous ne vous laisserons pas.

— Le temps est contre nous, on ne peut pas rester là à rien faire !

— Vous ne bougez pas d'accord ? Pas tant que l'on soit ensemble.

— Il serait peut-être plus judicieux qu'ils rejoignent la sortie. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous séparer et de ne plus se retrouver.

— Tu as raison Balin…songeai-je un instant. Retournez là-bas.

— Quoi ?! Il faut repasser par les trous ?! s'exclama Bombur.

— C'est un ordre ! Ne discutez pas ! Retourner là-bas, vous y serez plus en sécurité. Nous vous rejoindrons quand nous aurons retrouvé Fíli et Dwalin. »

Étant très têtu, il était hors de question qu'ils se perdent aussi. Balin était sage et avait eu meilleure idée. Ils seraient plus en sécurité qu'ici, car nous ne savions absolument pas si nous pouvions nous retrouver. Comme on dit, ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable, nous avions eu assez de malchance jusque-là. Nous n'avons pas débattu, car nous devions faire vite et je terminai la conversation d'un ton sec, comme à mon habitude, ce qui fit comprendre aux autres que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Ils pouvaient me dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ma décision était prise.

« D'accord…

— Allez, on y va ! On se dépêche ! dis-je à mes autres compagnons. »

Je leur tournai le dos, mais ne pus m'empêcher de les regarder une dernière fois. Je leur fis signe de la tête et aperçu les yeux d'Ori qui en quelque sorte m'implorait de ne pas les laisser, mais je les laissais quand même à l'abandon, comme je l'avais fait avec Erebor jadis. Ses yeux me firent penser à Kíli quand j'avais élevé le ton sur lui. Ori était aussi très jeune, n'avait pas le même tempérament que mon neveu, mais restait encore un gamin, sur qui ses frères devaient veiller, tout comme Fíli et moi sur Kíli.

J'eus une grande pensée pour son frère et Dwalin et savais comme l'avait dit Balin qu'il veillerait sur lui, il était entre de bonnes mains. J'en étais persuadé.

**°O°O°**


	6. De justesse

**Pdv de Fíli**

**°O°O°**

J'étais à la traîne, et plus les minutes passaient, plus je désespérais, ce qui n'est pourtant pas dans mon habitude.

« Allez Fíli ! Dépêche-toi ! »

J'accélérai le pas et me retrouvai à côté de Dwalin. Sa carrure était imposante, me montrant qu'il était un pur guerrier, sans peur et n'ayant aucune hésitation sur ses choix et ses actes. Dwalin avait toujours été là pour moi et Kíli, jamais il ne nous avait abandonné, il nous avait vu grandir, nous avait appris à combattre et je lui donnais toute ma confiance. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il a le cœur sur la main et je sais qu'il tient énormément à nous.

Quelques mètres plus loin, nous nous arrêtâmes encore une fois, car nous étions de nouveau face à un dilemme.

« Encore ! C'est terrible, nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance, à croire qu'il n'y a que ça, c'est un vrai labyrinthe, ronchonnai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Gauche, droite ? Si tu veux mon avis, je pencherais plus pour la droite, ça me plaît bien.

— Et moi la gauche, viens. »

Dwalin était déjà parti, que je restai encore planté là, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Si Dwalin décidait la gauche, c'était qu'il fallait aller par là, en espérant de ne pas tomber une fois de plus dans un cul-de-sac ou autres.

Nous marchions côte à côte sans dire un mot, se contentant de suivre le chemin et être à l'affût du moindre son qui pouvait nous paraître suspect, car tout pouvait aller très vite, comme nous l'avions déjà constaté, cependant, ce chemin ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je dis mon avis.

« On devrait peut-être faire demi-tour, non ?

— Non, nous continuons. Nous n'allons pas faire demi-tour à chaque fois que l'on voit que la route ne nous plaît pas. Nous devons avancer et ne pas faire marche arrière. C'est le seul moyen de trouver une sortie. »

Je ne dis rien et continuai d'avancer avec prudence. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et d'énormes toiles d'araignées étaient tissées dans tous les coins. Une puanteur infecte était très pesante, comme si un monticule de corps en décomposition se trouvait sur notre route, mais nous n'avions trouvé aucun cadavre gisant au sol, ajouté à cela des petits couinements qui m'indiquait que plusieurs rongeurs rodaient vers nos pieds.

« On ne voit vraiment plus grand-chose et ça sent vraiment fort, fis-je remarquer. »

Je mis ma manche devant mon nez, car l'odeur était pire que du purin, elle s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure et ça devenait insupportable. Je n'avais jamais senti une odeur aussi forte, même durant notre quête.

Dwalin s'arrêta et me regarda en mettant lui aussi sa manche devant son nez.

« Tu as raison, ne vaut mieux pas s'aventurer dans le noir, surtout que nous n'avons rien pour nous éclairer. On pourrait encore se perdre. »

Soulagé, nous fîmes demi-tour et repartîmes sur nos pas pour prendre l'autre direction. J'en étais plus qu'heureux que Dwalin ait changé d'avis, car je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se trouver devant nous, si nous avions continué.

Connaissant ce couloir, nous fîmes de la marche rapide, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de traverser une énorme toile d'araignée, que j'avais pris soin d'esquiver tout à l'heure. Je me débâtis, comme un sauvage pour enlever les filets qui m'emprisonnaient, et Dwalin vint m'aider en constatant que je n'y arrivais pas. C'était du beau. Puis, il m'esquissa un petit sourire moqueur, que je lui rendis par une tape sur le bras. Au moins, cela l'avait fait rire, contrairement à moi qui aurais bien pu m'en passer.

Ce genre de toiles me fit penser aux araignées géantes de la forêt noire. En regardant de plus près, je pense que nous pouvions comparer notre traversée actuelle à celle de la forêt. Je me souviens que nous tournions en boucle, que nous ne savions plus du tout où nous étions après avoir perdu le sentier et qu'on devenait complètement fous à cause des hallucinations.

Certes, il faisait beaucoup moins sombre qu'ici et il n'y avait pas eu d'odeur fétide qui venait vous envahir les narines, mais des émanations enchanteresses qui nous avaient fait perdre la tête.

Nous avançâmes quelques mètres, mais Dwalin m'arrêta en me mettant sa main sur ma poitrine.

« Arrête-toi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— J'ai entendu du bruit. »

Je le regardai surpris, puis tendis l'oreille et constatai que son ouïe avait bel et bien entendu des bruits suspects. Plusieurs personnes étaient ici et elles s'approchaient rapidement de nous, à l'entente des échos qu'elles provoquaient.

« Est-ce que c'est Thorin ?

— Non… ce sont les orques ! Ils arrivent, ne restons pas là ! Cachons-nous ! »

Je m'affolai et tournai sur moi-même pour voir un quelconque endroit où se cacher. Heureusement Dwalin fut plus rapide que moi. Un énorme rocher se situait à peine plus loin de notre position et était logé dans un renfoncement voilé de quelques toiles. Pour une fois, notre petite étoile était avec nous.

L'énorme caillou était très haut, cependant il n'était pas très large, nous restâmes debout en se collant l'un à l'autre, étant serrés comme des sardines dirait-on. Nous regardâmes chacun d'un côté en observant avec vigilance ce qui allait s'approcher, puis nous nous remîmes immédiatement droit comme des I, ne bougeant plus, figés comme des statues et muets comme des carpes.

Un groupe d'orque assez nombreux passa devant nous en prenant la direction que nous aurions dû prendre auparavant. Même si nos corps ne bougeaient pas, nos yeux le faisaient, je remarquai qu'ils étaient à peine plus petits que la taille d'un humain, laids, répugnants, certains avaient les yeux globuleux, d'autres non, mais leur regard était identique, aussi cruel les uns des autres. Ils portaient également de grosses armures qui recouvrait entièrement leur peau noirâtre et étaient équipés pour le combat, et malgré l'obscurité, nous pouvions exactement savoir leur emplacement à cause de leur forte respiration et leurs grognements.

Au dernier moment, lorsque les bruits commencèrent à s'éloigner, Dwalin me poussa avec son épaule et je fus un instant à découvert. Je hoquetai de surprise et d'un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair, il me retenu de justesse par le bras pour ne pas tomber, puis me ramena vers lui et me prit par la taille pour éviter encore cet incident.

Après ça, nous sentîmes qu'un orque avait été alerté, car des pas se dirigeaient vers nous. Je regardai Dwalin et nous prîmes nos respirations pour ne pas révéler notre présence pendant un instant, car l'orque se tenait juste devant le rocher.

Je l'entendis renifler et espérai qu'il n'avait pas décelé notre odeur, car les orques avaient très bon odorat. Heureusement, un de ses congénères le rappela à l'ordre.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Le maître nous attend ! »

Celui-ci grogna, sûrement grogna-t-il de mécontentement, puis nous l'entendîmes partir et rejoindre ses compagnons que nous avions jugé ne pas attaquer, nous préférions être discrets. Je fermai les yeux et senti Dwalin me lâcher. Je m'écartai doucement du rocher, il regarda derrière nous, puis me chuchota :

« C'est bon, ils sont partis.

— J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient nous voir…

— Espérons que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

**°O°O°**


	7. Un tout autre cas

**°O°O°**

Je courais à vitesse surhumaine pour retrouver Fíli et Dwalin, et rejoindre mes autres compagnons à la sortie. Je ne m'arrêtais pas et ne montrais aucune fatigue, contrôlant mon souffle à chaque inspiration, ma vue dirigée au loin, élargissant mon champ de vision, malgré l'aura d'obscurité qui nous entourait.

Mon neveu me suivait de près avec Balin, Bofur, Nori et Óin. Tout était maintenant une question de survie. L'heure tournait et il fallait faire vite. Je ne savais pas où cette route allait nous mener, mais qu'importait, nous passerions avec brio chaque obstacle qui allait se mettre en travers de notre route.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me demandais si tout allait bien se passer pour mes autres nains. J'avais pris la bonne décision et j'espérais que leur retour se fasse en bonne et due forme, tout comme nous. Je haïssais cette grotte ! Plus jamais nous passerions par un tel chemin. Je ne pouvais en vouloir à Bofur qui avait proposé de le faire, car j'avais donné mon accord, je ne pouvais que m'en prendre à moi-même, tout comme ce chemin que nous n'aurions jamais dû prendre non plus et qui nous avait maintenant séparés. J'aurais dû écouter Ori et continuer sur la voie principale, nous nous étions compliqués la tache pour rien, mais cela est fait, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière.

Je ne sentais plus le poids de mes armes, il avait totalement disparu à ma grande surprise, j'étais comme libéré d'un lourd fardeau que je portais depuis un très long moment et cela m'apaisait. Je continuai de courir en prenant des virages serrés, puis hélai à ma compagnie :

« Allez, dépêchez-vous ! fis-je d'un grand mouvement de bras. »

Tout en avançant, je constatai que je n'entendais aucun raffut. Ce n'était pas normal. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vis avec stupeur que plus personne n'était là, j'étais seul. J'écarquillai les yeux et m'arrêtai brutalement.

« Mais ? Qu'est-ce que ? Kí… Kíli ?! Balin ?! Bofur, Nori, Óin ! Où êtes-vous ?! appelai-je en tournant sur moi-même. »

Ils avaient disparu. Et je n'avais rien vu ! Encore une fois… comment était-ce possible ?! Sans me poser de questions, je fis marche arrière et me précipitai, comme un taureau prêt à charger. Je devais faire vite. Cependant, à vouloir dépasser mes limites, je sentis quelque chose qui me tambourinait et m'épuisait mon souffle. Il devenait haletant. Un point de côté s'était formé, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait me ralentir, pourtant, je mis ma main sur mon bas-ventre pour essayer de le calmer.

Je poursuivis, tout en inspirant profondément, puis plissai les yeux et vis au loin un groupe de silhouette. Qu'importe ce qu'elles pouvaient être, j'y allais, si cela devait être les orques, je foncerais dans le tas, un point c'est tout, mais contre toute attente, ce fut mes amis. J'arrivai devant eux avec un grand soulagement. J'avais réussi, je les avais retrouvés, ils se tenaient tous devant moi, en vie, et n'ayant aucune égratignure ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Thorin !

— Ça va, vous allez bien ? leur demandai-je le souffle coupé.

— Oui, mais tu nous as fait peur ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais nous abandonner.

— Je ne ferais jamais ça Bofur, vous le savez.

— Est-ce que tu nous as entendus ? On t'a appelé, mais tu as tracé sans te retourner, me dit Óin.

— Non, je n'ai rien entendu.

— On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour te rattraper, mais tu avais l'air absent.

— Je suis désolé…

— Ce n'est rien Thorin.

— Non ça ne l'est pas ! C'est grave Balin ! À cause de moi, nous aurions pu être une fois de plus séparés !

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous sommes tous là, tu nous as retrouvés et c'est ce qui compte.

— Oui… est-ce que vous pouvez continuer ? Vous m'avez l'air essoufflé.

— Non, je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite. »

En effet, je remarquai au son de la voix de Bofur qu'il était exténué, tout comme Balin et Óin. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je les avais perdus, mais ils avaient dû se surpasser pour me rattraper, je suppose. Je regardai Kíli, il allait bien, Nori également, mais je sentis une pointe d'essoufflement de sa part. Je leur avais fait une belle frayeur et leur en avais demandé beaucoup.

« Récupérez un peu. »

Nous continuâmes ensuite de marcher silencieusement, le temps de reprendre des forces, moi y compris. Ce qui venait de se passer était impardonnable venant de ma part. J'aurais pu les perdre et ne jamais les retrouver tout comme Fíli et Dwalin, mais passons…

Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de double chemin, uniquement le seul et unique que nous poursuivions. Je regardai mes compagnons, et nous commençâmes enfin à trottiner, il ne fallait pas perdre notre objectif de vu. Retrouver tout le monde et sortir au plus vite, cependant, nous nous arrêtâmes peu de temps après, car l'inévitable était inévitable. Deux croisements nous faisaient à nouveau face et ça commençait vraiment à m'agacer.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda Bofur.

— J'opterai pour la gauche, suggéra Balin. »

J'approuvai Balin et nous repartîmes sur cette lancée pendant cinq bonnes minutes, mais la malchance nous suivait comme notre ombre, nous nous arrêtâmes à nouveau. Non pas que nous nous retrouvions devant un croisement, loin de là, mais devant un tout autre cas que nous n'avions jusque-là pas vu depuis que nous nous étions aventurés dans cette grotte.

Devant nous se trouvait un grand escalier de pierres très fissurées qui se tenait au-dessus du vide, et qui rejoignait l'étage inférieur. Il était d'une grande longueur, n'était pas très stable et pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant, car il lui manquait des morceaux.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être stable, me dit Balin.

— Ce n'est qu'un escalier, rien de plus.

— T'inquiètes pas, il ne peut pas s'effondrer, c'est du solide, dit Kíli. »

Mon neveu s'approcha de la première marche, mit un pied sur celle-ci et fit débouler quelques morceaux de pierre.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

— Nous devrions passer par l'autre chemin. Ce n'est pas le moment qu'il s'effondre, et nous avec. »

Je m'approchai aussi, mis un pied, tapotai dessus et refit tomber des cailloux qui me confirmèrent que cet escalier n'était pas fiable. Je descendis sur la deuxième, puis sur la troisième et la même chose se reproduit en décrochant également un gros morceau de la cinquième marche. Je regardai ses sœurs et jugeai qu'il ne valait mieux pas y aller.

« Oui, faisons demi-tour, approuvai-je en remontant.

— Tu as dit quelque chose Bofur ? lui demanda Nori

— Moi ? Non.

— J'entends des voix alors…

— Et s'il y a autre chose du même genre de l'autre côté ? reprit Óin.

— Eh bien, nous prendrons le chemin le plus sûr. Si c'est celui-là, on reviendra, indiquai-je. »

Je vis Nori se retourner et senti qu'il avait l'air d'être intrigué par quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nori ? lui demandai-je de ma grosse voix.

— Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls… »

**°O°O°**


End file.
